multiverso grojband
by darthalec03
Summary: Corey, Laney y Kon se ven obligados a usar la maquina de multiversos de Kin sin saber que ese día iba a cambiar el resto de su vida
1. el inicio

Hola a todos, soy darthalec03 y esta es mi Primera historia.

ME GUSTARIA su Apoyo en los comentarios, si ven algo Que No diganmelo cuadre.

Yo soy nuevo Pero él Leído Muchas historias Suyas y La Verdad hijo muy buenas.

Que Así please Pongan comentarios buenos.

En Resumen de mi fanfiction: Corey, Laney y Kon se ven obligados a USAR La maquina de multiversos de Kin. Pero ESE día iba un change resto de su vida. Rayos soy muy malo en Escribir Resúmenes: '(


	2. el inicio 2

**hola chicos y chicas este es el primer capitulo de multiverso grojband le pido que en los comentarios me digan a que universos quieren que ponga bueno iniciamos**

En el garaje cuatro niños aburridos no sabían que ese verano iba a ser increible

estoy aburrido-dice corey

yo igual-contesta laney

lo tengo-diciendo kin parándose rápidamente a la cocina

que vas a hacer-dice sorprendido corey

mufins-dice gritando kin

para que queremos mufins?-dice kon

para mufinear-dice kin

chiste hecho por kin-dice una voz de quien sabe donde

que fue eso?-dice laney

Y también trabajo en una maquina de multiversos-dice kin

Una maquina multique?-pregunta corey

Multiversos es el conjunto de universos-lo interrumpen

Si cerebrito-contesta laney

Subale, subale-replica kin

Todos se suben

Vamos-dice kin bajando una palanca

**continuara**


	3. grojvengers

En otra dimensión cuatro niños aparecen sin saber donde están

EH kin exactamente donde estamos?-dice corey asustado

Estamos en la dimensión 693 o dimensión superheroica- contesta kin

Ok y por que no trajiste a esta DIMENSIÓN-le grita laney

Por que lo puse en dimensión aleatoria-contesta kin con cara de perrito regañado

Pero esta dimensión es muy bonita-dice kon

Uno, dos, tres ,cuatro-de alguna parte sale esa voz

Chicos escuchan eso?-pregunta corey

Si-dicen los tres como coro

Vamos a investigar, quien viene conmigo?-pregunta corey

Laney- la avientan los gemelos

Perfecto ahora sigueme-dice corey no sin que laney viera a los gemelos y les hiciera señas de muerte

De mi corazon-dice el corey de esa dimensión

Listo chicos-dice corey de la otra dimensión

Se topan torpemente con los grojvengers

Quien eres tu?-pregunta corey

Yo soy thorey, ella es laney negra, el es iron kin y el es hulkn

Encantado yo soy corey, ella es laney, el es kin y el pansoncito es kon

No lo entiendo son iguales a nosotros-dice laney negra confundida

No son newsckuls verdad?-pregunta thorey

No-dice corey

Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos ahora largo-dice iron kin

Por que quieren que nos vayamos? acabamos de llegar-pregunta kon

Quieren por las buenas o por las malas?-pregunta thorey

Por las malas-responde corey

Así sera hulkn mandamos fuera-responde thorey

Patea hulkn a los cuatro niños directo a la maquina

Que fuerte-se desmaya corey

Ok vamos a otra dimencion-dice kin

**Hola al mundo que les parece bueno sigan apollando con sus comentarios bueno adiós a todo el mundo**


	4. Igrojband

**hola les gusta la historia bueno muchas gracias por apoyar y sigan así les quiero pregunta algo el sig capitulo lo debo hacer de fnaf(five nights at freddy) o de la liga de la justicia el que tenga mas votos ganara un cupcake no es cierto bueno incoamos:-D **

Despues de visitar a los grojvengers los chicos viajaran a otra dimensión

Chicos donde estamos a pregunta corey cayendo de golpe

En la dimensión...-interrumpen a kin

616 nuestra dimencion-contesta laney

Como sabes eso-pregunta kon

Por ese cartel-responde laney

Los carteles son eficazes-le dice corey

Ok vamos a investigar-dice kin

Después de caminar horas encontraron un edificio gigante

Llegamos-grita corey y ese grito se escucho en todo el mundo

Lo siento-dice corey en un tono mas bajo

Vamos a entrar- dice laney cansada

Entran al edificio y suben al piso D8

Toc, toc, toc hola alguien vive aquí el portero nos dijo que podíamos hospedarnos en este departamento -dice corey

No hay...-interrumpen a laney

Ya voy-se escha una voz de spencer(si no se enojen fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

Abren la puerta

Hola-dice spencer

Hola señor yo soy corey, la hermosa es laney, el lentudo es kin y el distraido es kon

Yo soy spencer les sugiero que no hagan ruido están haciendo Icarly

Icarly-pregunta laney

La estrella de Icarly-dice kon

Podemos subir spencer -dice corey

Claro pero no hagan ruido-dice spencer

Suben por las escaleras

Y ahora en Icarly llenaremos de arroz los pantalones de gibby -dice carly

Son Icarly en persona-dice grojband al mismo tiempo

y ahora ahhhhhhhhhhhh-gritan el elenco de Icarly de emoción al ver a grojband

La cámara apunta a corey

Hola?

Termina Icarly

EH hola corey -se pone sonrojada icarly

Oye no te acerques-le dice laney

No entiendo porque a esta dimension-dice kin

Ah de ser por que viajaron muchas veces por el multiverso-dice freddy(de Icarly no de fnaf)

Mientras kon y sam están comiendo

Están buenas -dice sam

Claro las hice con mi salsa especial-contesta kon

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir-les dice corey

Pero no pueden cantar una canción en Icarly-le dice sam

Esta bien -dice laney

Termina Icarly

Bueno gracias corey-carly le da un beso en la mejilla a corey lo que hace que laney le salga humo de la furia

Adios-les dice grojband

Después de horas llegan a la maquina

Bueno vamos a otra dimensión chicos

**continuara**


End file.
